In The Room of Hidden Things
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: Hermione stumbles into the Room of Hidden Things during her sixth year, finding a sullen and plotting Draco Malfoy. Can a possible alliance between the two change the fate of the Wizarding World? AU, HGDM


_**In The Room of Hidden Things, Chapter 1**___

* * *

><p>Hermione raced down the corridor, her hair flying behind her and her bag banging angrily against her leg. The traces of tears could still be seen on her cheeks, but she tried her best to keep her face calm as she hurried towards her intended destination.<p>

It had been the same today; it was always the same. The taunting she received from her peers about her looks and her intelligence was nothing new, but it stung all the same. Hearing every day that she was ugly, had bushy hair, was too smart for her own good, and had no personality didn't do much for her self-confidence.

Of course, Harry and Ron were her bodyguards when they could be, and had made it clear that anyone who teased Hermione would have them to answer to. However, her two best friends couldn't be around her always, and her classmates took advantage of each and every moment she was alone to torment her.

Usually Hermione escaped to a hidden corner in the library that she had affectionately chosen for herself; however, today that wasn't good enough. Harry and Ron had had a particularly long Quidditch practice, and thus given Hermione more time to be teased.

Hermione shook back her hair and tried to take a deep breath. She tried her best to not let the teasing get to her. She knew that she was capable, confident, and intelligent for a reason – and that reason was to help Harry win the war. Hermione kept that mantra running through her head as often as possible _– I am who I am for a reason. I am who I am for a reason. _Hermione knew she wasn't beautiful by any means, but she had always thought she was at least slightly attractive, and in the very least didn't deserve to be called ugly. Still, the words stung despite Hermione's best efforts to ignore them.

Finally Hermione arrived in the deserted corridor. She took one more deep breath and faced the wall. _I need a place I can hide,_ she thought, repeating it over and over. _I need somewhere where I feel I am worthy, where I feel I can do some good. I need to feel happy with me_.

Hermione harrumphed to herself as she watched the door begin to appear in the wall in front of her. She had given the Room of Requirement quite a tall order; a secret, hidden place where she could feel worth, happiness, and success. Hermione wasn't sure such a place was possible – and yet if there was one, she knew the Room would provide it.

Hermione approached the door curiously and opened it, making sure no one was following her before she pulled it shut behind her and turned the lock. Slowly, Hermione turned around to see what the Room had provided. What she saw made her gasp in surprise.

In huge piles in front of her were mountains of treasure – gold, silver, and jewels for as far as the eye could see. Upon a cursory glance Hermione noticed goblets, books, jewelry, paintings, and busts of apparently important figures, among other varied things. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the organization of the room, and Hermione could practically feel her fingers itching to sort it all out. However, she fought the feeling and continued further into the room, following a small path that wandered through the countless piles.

_How could this room be what fulfills my desire?_ Hermione thought to herself. _True, it's a place to hide, but –_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she rounded a corner and was faced with an overstuffed armchair, in the middle of a cleared circle. The piles were still surrounding the area, but were just enough removed for it to feel cozy, rather than crowded. There was a small table next to the chair, and beyond that a portable fireplace. Hermione could already feel the welcome heat emanating from within it.

Hermione grinned and moved closer. This looked to be the perfect study spot – completely silent, warm, and comfortable. And more importantly, she could think here.

Dropping her bag next to the table, Hermione sank experimentally into the chair. Finding it to be more than satisfactory, she turned next to examine the table. What she saw next surprised her, as it had not been there before.

Sitting on the table were four items: a box of tissues, a brand new quill, a small inkpot, and a small brownish-colored book that appeared to be some sort of journal. Emblazoned on the front of it were the words, "_When life gets tricky, let fate step in."_

Hermione frowned to herself, immediately suspicious. Although she trusted the Room of Requirement itself, she couldn't help but remember the diary that Ginny Weasley had gotten so sucked in to during Hermione's second year. Hermione pulled out her wand began performing every revealing spell she knew on the book, the quill and ink, and even the box of tissues – one could never be too careful.

After five minutes of relentless spell-casting, Hermione sat back, exhausted. All her hard work had revealed nothing suspicious about the book. There was no dark magic entwined into its pages, and she was sure the quill would not suck her into another world if she wrote with it. Still, she had to test it, out of pure curiosity. Hermione opened the book to the back page and drew a small line with the quill. She paused for a long moment, waiting for something to happen.

When nothing did, Hermione heaved a great sigh and laughed at her own stupidity. She opened up her bag, pulled out her books, and began to work, letting all her stress slip away from her as she dove into her studies.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy frowned at the cabinet in front of him, frustrated. He squinted his eyes to look once more at the handle. The magic object still wasn't working as it should, and time was running out.<p>

He figured that there had to be something wrong with the mechanism of the lock. He knew that magic still resided within the object, as he could feel it whenever he slammed the door shut. However, there was still something blocking the transport of objects, and Draco just couldn't figure it out.

He had just extended his hand to fiddle with the disappointingly Muggle machinery once more when he heard a noise. It sounded suspiciously like a door, and Draco shot up, quickly waving his wand. The dark green curtain-like fabric rose and fell gently over the cabinet at his spell, effectively concealing what he was working on.

Glancing quickly behind him to confirm that everything had been put away, Draco made his way back through the piles of treasure, panic rising within him. There was no way someone else had gotten in here – _was there_? He alone had discovered this place, and he alone was going to conquer it. He wasn't going to let someone else get in his way.

Draco stopped short when he saw that the Room had conjured up something new. In front of him was a large red armchair, a small table, and a fireplace that was crackling cheerfully.

He sighed exasperatedly. Maybe the Room just thought he was tired, and needed a place to rest? Slowly, Draco walked around the chair, fully intent on taking a short break within the comfort of its arms.

When he finally got a full look at the scenario, however, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin.

"_Granger?_" He nearly yelled, taking an unconscious step back.

The girl in the chair looked up, her surprised face mirroring him. She clutched the small brown book she was holding to her chest. "_Malfo_y_?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? I'm trying to get back on the fanfiction-writing bandwagon and needed a new story to give me the inspiration to continue on my others. Reviews are welcome!<strong>_


End file.
